The Grissoms
by ilikegoo
Summary: Gil and Sara got together and stayed together after the forensic academy and conference. Now they live and work in Vegas with their family. Is it as perfect that everybody hopes it will be for Grissom and Sara?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well it's been a while since I've done a CSI fanfic, I kinda stopped watching CSI after Grissom left so this is an AU fic in which Grissom doesn't quit (well not yet anyway) and he and Sara have been together from when he met her in San Francisco, which coincidentally is where are story starts...

**Prologue**

_Sara's Point of View:_

I'm not sure what made me sign up to take this course, I tend to audit the courses that have more to do with the processing side of forensics but this Grissom guy is meant to be good. This is why I find myself sat in one of the bigger lecture halls that Berkley has to offer my only problem is that I was late and found myself walking to the only empty seat in the room right at the front in front of the lecturer. He' laughing at me, maybe he's not as much of a bore as I'd been told.

_Grissom's Point of View_

When a young brunette rushed in the room looking around for a seat that she could slip in to unnoticed only to find that her only option is the front of the room. As she slips in to her seat she mouths an apology, I nod to acknowledge it and get ready to start the lecture. She wasn't that late, I hadn't even started yet but she looks frustrated at herself, I'm a little intrigued.

"The first blush is crucial when processing a crime scene. However when the evidence changes so must the theory..."

...

Sara Sidle was enthralled by lecture, some people at work had told her Grissom's lecture would be dull, the topic not being much better than the speaker. However they couldn't have been more wrong. She approached him and hung back a bit until the small crowd that had gathered around him disappeared.

"Hi Sara Sidle, SFPD Coroner's Office." Sara held out her hand for Grissom to shake, which he did. "Sorry about coming in late, I'm usually very prompt."

Gil smiled "Gil Grissom." He said, having not let go of Sara's hand, "you weren't late, you were there just in the nick of time."

The talk soon turned to forensics and Grissom caught sight of the clock at the side of the hall. "We've been here for a little while maybe I could interest you in a coffee and we can finish this talk."

Sara and Grissom went to a small coffee shop just of campus, according to Sara this was where the best sandwiches in the bay area could be bought.

"How long are you in town for?" Sara asked

"2 weeks, I agreed to do the guest lecture today as part of the forensic academy conference and take the rest of the time off as a promise to my boss who is a bit concerned about my overtime."

"Aww it shows he cares." Sara joked

"No he doesn't he just doesn't want to do the paperwork or talk to the sheriff. " Grissom smiled as he said it.

"Well if you need a tour guide I'm free for the next two weeks." Sara flashed a smile at Grissom that he'd never be able to say no to.

...

It had been two months since Grissom had said goodbye to Sara and for the 5th day in a row Sara Sidle was throwing up when she woke up that morning. "Oh god what do I do?" Sara said as all the pieces suddenly clicked.

She called in sick to work and then went to the nearest drug store. 20 minutes later she sat staring at the small stick that was screaming at her.

Sara Sidle was pregnant.

"Hey Sara, its Gil." Sara pushed the button on her answering machine as she walked to the kitchen. "I've got some great news, we're thinking of hiring a rookie in Vegas if you're still looking to make the jump. I know it may seem a little sudden but, we don't have to keep this thing going..." Grissom trailed off and Sara could hear him muttering in the background "...maybe this wasn't a good idea, she'll think I'm desperate...Anyway Sara, I'll see you on the weekend my flight gets in about 4pm, I'll uh, see you then honey. Call if there's a problem."

Sara wanted to cry _"God I hope this doesn't last for the whole pregnancy." _She'd forgotten about Grissom's visit, Sara realised she'd have to tell him then.

"_Oh god how will he react?"_

_**TBC...**_

The next chapter will skip a head to the present but there will be flashbacks to how they got there. If you think I should continue any feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks everybody for the positive feedback (both those who reviewed and added this to subscriptions). This chapter skips forward to 2011, there will be flashbacks at points in this story and things will become clear.

**Chapter Two**

"Morning Daddy!" Beth said as she walked in to the kitchen, her father who'd only been home an hour smiled in return.

"Has Zoe left yet?" Her twin brother Ryan said as he shuffled in to the kitchen; although he wouldn't admit it he had a little crush on his baby sitter. His parents thought it was adorable, he'd rather they left him be.

"Yeah about 15 minutes ago, sorry buddy." Grissom told his son, smiling at the look of disappointment on his face. The boy looked a little crushed (_"that's why they call it that" _Grissom thought), so his father decided to try and cheer him up. "Could you go wake your brother up for me, he'll miss breakfast at this rate."

"SHAUN! TIME TO GET UP!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ryan James Grissom go and do it properly." Sara said as she walked in to the kitchen followed by the family boxer Hank.

"Sorry Mom." He smiled "Come on Hank." The dog trotted after his young owner.

"He'll hate that." Grissom muttered "Nice run honey?" he turned to kiss his wife.

"It was ok, nice and peaceful. Just how I like my..." the rest of the sentence was cut off by a yell from upstairs.

"RYAN GET LOST!" The oldest Grissom child, who'd been on the receiving end of a slobbery good morning from Hank, yelled at the sibling responsible for his rude awakening.

"How did we end up in this situation?" Sara asked, reminiscing about quiet mornings that have passed.

Grissom laughed and wrapped his arms around Sara's middle "Do I need to remind you?" He placed a chaste kiss to Sara's lips ("Ewww cooties!" came the call of the 8 year old at the breakfast table)

_**Flashback- 1994 San Francisco**_

_Gil Grissom walked in to the arrivals lounge at San Francisco International Airport and saw a brunette standing to the side of a crowd of excited friends and family. He walked over and stood with arms open waiting for her to make the next move, she'd been sounding off on the phone all week and he was worried she was having second thoughts about the relationship._

_Sara met him in a hug "I know we were going to grab some dinner on the way back to mine, but if you don't mind I'd like to go straight home." If it wasn't for the fact Grissom could tell something was off he'd have found himself in an awkward situation. "Ok honey, whatever you want."_

_They were sat silently in Sara's small apartment on the couch when Grissom finally decided to break the tension in the room. "Sara honey, you're freaking me out a little here if this is about us or the job offer then we can talk but please talk to me."_

"_I'm pregnant." It was barely a whisper, Grissom was stunned. _

"_A baby?" Grissom responded, mentally slapping himself. Of course a baby! What else would it be?_

"_Yeah a baby. It's yours, I promise. I don't sleep with a lot of guys. In fact you were the first in a long time. Oh god I bet you hate me. I mean I'm the summer fling right and..."_

_Grissom stopped the rant mid-sentence "You're not the summer fling Sara."_

_She looked at him stunned and convinced she'd finished talking he continued. "I like you...No, that's the wrong words, I think I love you. I spent two weeks with you and the last two months talking every day, I asked you to move to Vegas. Not because I think you'll make an excellent criminalist, I do think you'll be excellent by the way, I asked you because I don't just want to talk to you every day, I want to hold you and see you and look after you. This baby, well this makes it better, granted it wasn't planned and I've never thought about kids, but I've known about this baby for two minutes and I already love it." Grissom took her hand and squeezed, he'd never revealed that much emotion to anybody and until he said it he didn't even know he was feeling it._

"_How can you love me? You barely know me." Sara told him. "When you know me you won't want me, nobody ever wants me."_

"_I want to know you and I want you to love me, but if you don't want that, then I'll be crushed but I hope that you'll let me love our child."_

"_I went to Harvard at 16 you know, I was the valedictorian at my high school graduation." Sara told him_

"_I bet your parents were proud."_

"_They don't even know. Mom's all medicated in whatever facility they have her in now and dad, well if my mother hadn't stabbed him to death over a bottle of cheap booze and a broken nose, I doubt he'd have cared anyway. He never had much time for those with 'book smarts' instead of common sense, and going to Harvard well the bourgeois implications of an ivy league wouldn't gel with the hippie he used to be." Sara spat, unsure where this rage was coming from._

"_Well I'm proud." Grissom said "The mother of my child is a genius and she overcame horrible circumstances and came out on top."_

_Suddenly Sara felt her anger dissipating, maybe what Grissom was saying had some truth to it. _

"_Come to Vegas. Please." Grissom begged, confused by this rush of emotion and the need to express it, he'd never before revealed this much._

_Sara suddenly knew her answer, she took Grissom's hand and smiled a watery smile. "Ok, I'll come to Vegas with you."_

_**End Flashback.**_

The moment was ruined by the arrival Shaun Grissom still mad about the wake up he received from his younger brother.

"Did you have to send the freak to wake me, I wouldn't miss the bus you know I'm totally ready for school." He whinged to his parents.

"Don't call your brother a freak." Sara told him

"You're still in your underwear." Grissom pointed out.

"Chill dad, it'll only take like five minutes to get ready."

"Go get ready for school." Sara told him.

"Aww, but I'm here now can't I grab some breakfast first."

"Don't back chat your mother, go get ready for school." Grissom told him as he sipped his OJ.

After Shaun had gone upstairs, breakfast in the Grissom household went back to being a rather quiet affair with light conversation.

"Dad, when I get back from school can you take me to the comic book store and then help me build an ant farm?" Ryan asked his father, who smiled and told him if he was up then he'd take him to the comic book store before he went to work.

"Bugs are gross right Mom?" Beth asked her mother "I've got band practice after school." She added on the end, hoping her brother and father wouldn't forget that they needed to pick her up.

"They're not too bad sweetie, but it's definitely a boy thing. You just stick to your violin if you want." Beth seemed happy with her mother's answer and returned to her cereal.

"I'll tell you what Ryan, we'll go to the comic book store when we go pick up your sister and if there's time before dinner then we can build the ant farm." Grissom said as he read the morning paper.

"I don't want to go to the comic book store it's for losers." Beth protested much to the annoyance of her brother, just as he and his mother were about to respond a loud honk signalled the school bus was there.

"SHAUN THE BUS IS HERE GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Sara yelled upstairs.

Her son ran downstairs and she ushered him to the door.

"But Mom I haven't had any breakfast." Sara thrust some toast in to his hand and continued to push him out the door.

"By the way I've got football after school, and then I'm going to hang out with the guys. See you later bye" He managed to get out just before his mother closed the door.

Grissom smiled at his wife as she came back in to the kitchen all flustered.

"I'm so glad for your help Gil." She said not even trying to mask the sarcasm.

"I'm glad you came to Vegas." He stood and took her hand. "Now let's get some sleep before they come home."

**TBC...**

Hope you enjoyed that, I wrote it when I should have been working on an assignment I have to resubmit for university (I'm terrible for procrastinating). Waking up my brother with the dog is one of the things I miss when I'm at school, it makes the mornings more interesting.

Anywhoo, any feedback is appreciated. Next chapter when it's up will have a flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay I had a load of actual work to do so I did it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

It was a truly blissful dream.

_Flashback _

_A heavily pregnant Sara Sidle sat opposite her boyfriend in a small restaurant, one of the few in Vegas that hadn't been corrupted by the tourism (your genuine Mom and Pop place). They were enjoying a quiet dinner._

"_I'm about to pop Gil, I can't believe I let you talk me in to going out, I should be in bed being pampered."Sara teased._

"_And so you shall be darling." Grissom picked at his steak, hoping Sara wouldn't notice his nerves would get the best of him. Tonight was the night, the night he was finally going to pop the question to Sara._

_Sara's point of view:_

_He looks a bit off, I wonder what's wrong with him. I hope he's not breaking up with me, I know I'm not looking to great but I'm pregnant._

"_Sara are you listening?" Grissom looked concerned. "Honey are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, sorry Gil I just spaced out."I smiled reassuringly at him_

"_Oh Ok." He reached across and took my hand. "Sara, I love you."_

_I smiled "I love you to Gil."_

"_You and our baby are the most important people in my life Sara. Without either of you I'd still be that weird bug guy who stays late at work all the time. Do you know what would make me happy right now? What would complete my world?"_

_I opened my mouth in shock as he got on one knee..._

_End Flashback_

Or it was until a shrill ringing interrupted Sara Grissom's dream.

'_If that's work then I'm giving them a piece of my mind! Not had a day off in 8 days' _She thought as she rolled over and grabbed the phone. "'Lo?" She yawned.

"Hi is this Mrs Grissom?" The woman on the phone said.

"Yes, who's this?" Sara answered, fearing a telemarketer (the only thing worse than a call in from work)

"Hi this is Janet Roberts, the secretary at Bunker High School; I'm calling about your son Shaun."

"Is he hurt or in trouble?" Sara said, mentally preparing ways she was going to kill her oldest child.

"Um..." The secretary was unsure what to say to Sara.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've only just finished work and was wondering how serious the situation is."

"The principal would like to speak to you or Dr Grissom, at the earliest possible connivance."

Sara sighed and smacked Grissom on the chest. "Gilbert, phone call." He put his hand up and Sara thrust the phone in to his hand.

"Hello, this is Gil Grissom." With some uh-huhs and an oh right Grissom ended the conversation with an "I'll be over as soon as possible."

Grissom looked at his wife as she snuggled back in to bed whilst he got dressed "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"No honey, I believe you made a promise when I was giving birth to Shaun."

_Flashback _

"_I can't believe that you did this to me!" Sara Sidle hissed at her fiancé as a contraction hit her._

"_I'm sorry honey, I'll make it up to you I promise." Grissom told her_

"_Any trouble and you deal with it, I've gone through thiissss." Another contraction hit "You can damn well deal with all the crap."_

"_Yes dear I promise." _

_End Flashback_

"You're holding me to that? Something I said 16 years ago to get you to stop hating me?" Grissom was shocked, he wasn't even sure how she remembered that.

"You bet your ass I'm holding you to that Gilbert. You promised me and I'm tired."

Grissom finished dressing whispered a goodbye to Sara's sleeping form.

Grissom walked down the corridor at his sons school finding said son outside the office.

"Dad! It wasn't my fault!" Shaun watched as it his father walked in to the school office.

"Hi I'm Doctor Grissom."

The secretary smiled "Yes Doctor Grissom go right on through."

Grissom walked in the principal's office and greeted the woman behind the desk with a handshake.

"Hello Dr Grissom, I imagine you're a busy man so we'll keep this short and sweet."

Grissom smiled politely thinking it was hardly going to be sweet. "Thanks it's been a rough week."

The principal smiled sympathetically. "I'd like to talk to you about that actually. When Janet, the secretary, phoned your home she was slightly concerned your wife seemed a little bit...off?"

Grissom remembered Sara's question of hurt or in trouble. "We have a demanding job, Sara's had to deal with a very rough situation, a child abduction turned homicide, when you phoned that's the first time she's managed to get to sleep for more than a few hours. "

"I think I understand." Principal Rodgers said, feeling sorry for the Grissom boy, his mother was going to be mad when he got home. "I think we'll get Shaun in here now." She pushed the intercom button and asked the secretary to send in Grissom's son.

Shaun shuffled in to the room. "Shaun, would you like to tell your father about why your here."

"It's to do with a minor accident involving fire right?"

"Yes mister Grissom, it's to do with fire. Or more specifically it's to do with the fire you and your friends caused in chemistry."

"I swear it was an accident we just wanted to know what would happen if you mixed all the chemicals..."

"You were playing with chemicals?" Grissom cut across. "Surely you know how stupid that is. I thought your mother and I taught you better, you've been around science and a lab all your life and you decided to play with chemicals?"

"Dr Grissom, what Shaun and his friends did was very dangerous and we take this very seriously. I'm going to have to suspend him, and place him on probation when he returns."

"I understand completely, how long is the punishment going to last?"

"A month should do it, and he'll come off probation when his teachers think he's ready."

"I'm really sorry this had to happen, I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Grissom shook the principal's hand and left the office with his son who followed his father quietly from the school.

The car ride home was silent and as soon as they arrived home Shaun went straight to his room.

Grissom however, went to room to be see that his wife was still asleep or so he thought.

"What happened?" Sara mumbled to her pillow as he husband climbed back in to bed behind her. Grissom retold the story and Sara was livid.

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED?" She burst in to her son's room, where he was sat on his bed playing x-box. "Oh no! I hope you're not planning on keeping that?" she pointed to his console. "That is coming with me. How could you be so stupid, you know that chemistry is volatile and measurements that are even slightly off will change the reaction, you interned in the trace lab, you know this! I can't believe you! You are so grounded, beyond grounded! I hope you enjoyed the walk from the car! It's the last time you'll be outside" Sara's rant was stopped when she found she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry Mom." Shaun said, "I know I was being stupid, I just wanted to see what would happen." He flashed his father's grin and that with his blue eyes somewhat weakened Sara's resolve.

"The eyes don't work on me." Grissom said, he'd come to investigate the shouting. "Like your mother said you're grounded. You'll be studying in the day and at night you're going to be schlepping in the lab for the techs or babysitting your brother and sister."

"Dad that's not fair!"

"No! What's not fair is being woken up after the week we've had, to have to go to your son's school because he's an idiot. Un plug that thing" he pointed to the x-box "give it to your mother and get the books out."

Shaun did as he was told, and his parents, anticipating the arrival of their younger children went to try and get another hour or so before the younger Grissom children returned.

**TBC...**

Again sorry it took so long, I'll try and update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry this took as long as it did, I had a bit of writers block and then a solid month of school work due, why a university can't spread the work I don't know but I've done it and now I'm posting. If you've stuck with it then I'm very grateful. = )

**Chapter Four**

"Hey honey its Gil, I know you've only just got off but one of your cold cases has just turned hot." She wanted to kill him, she really did, but she knew she couldn't this is just one of those things that happen.

"I'll be in as soon as possible; could you send the delinquent home? I'll be at the scene as soon as he gets here, I'll give him his cell phone back just in case we need to get hold of him." All Sara wanted was a day off.

"I'll have one of the guys bring him over, we took his keys remember, anyway I've got to go, my little friends are waiting for me I'll buzz you with the deets." Grissom was preparing to hang up when Sara responded to him.

"You'll what with the what?"

"I'll text you the details, I was just checking to make sure I wasn't the only one who understood what Shaun says."

"Good Bye Gilbert" the exasperation was evident as she hung up the phone.

30 minutes later a car horn beeped outside the Grissom house, Sara looked out the window and saw a department issue SUV.

"Your brothers here be good!" Sara called to her children.

She met her eldest child as she was walking towards the car after demanding he get in the house and returned his cell phone she got in the car.

"Hey darlin' what'd he do to deserve the wrath of Sara" Nick grinned at her.

"He was an idiot."

...

Shaun watched as his mother drove away and pulled out the cell phone and switched it on, 18 missed calls, all from his friends and then in rang again.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" His best friend Daryl screamed "Why are you not here? This party is un. Freakin. Believable!"

"Bro, i'm grounded, they took the keys to my car."

"Taxi, I'll even pay, we're at the Tangiers" Daryl was determined to get his wing man to this party.

"On the way" and with that he clicked the phone shut.

Shaun was halfway out the door when his brother appeared at the top of the stairs. "Mom said your grounded, I heard her."

"I'll be back before she knows I'm gone." He closed the door, hoping his brother wouldn't sell him out in the morning.

When he arrived at the party he hadn't been lied to it was unreal, some rich spoilt kid had booked a suite and they were currently trashing it. Somebody thrust a bottle of champagne in to his hand and then he saw Jen, head cheerleader and if he was honest somebody he was really interested in.

They were both lying on the bed in a post-coital bliss, so blissful they hadn't heard the yell of "Ok TIME TO SHUT IT DOWN!" as an LVPD officers broke up the party and was equally as confused when a cop bust in to the room. "Playtime is over kids, either of you got ID"

They both sniggered, between the drink and the drugs available at the party, they didn't know what was going on. "Get dressed and wait here, we'll have to take you downtown until you sober up and we can contact somebody."

Shaun was starting to come down and the reality of his situation sank in, he was in a drunk tank at LVPD, the same building his Godfather worked in. The door clicked open; it was the desk sergeant and Jim Brass.

"Thanks Steve, I'll take him home."

"Sure thing Captain Brass, I saw the name on his driver's licence and he kind of looked like Dr Grissom at the crime lab so I figured I should call somebody. We're not charging him with anything, he's lucky."

Jim nodded to the cop and then turned to leave the cell, Shaun stood and followed him.

"They're insufferable Uncle Jim!" he said as they were walking towards the car.

"They're your parents Shaun, they're doing what's best."

"I'm not like them! I'm not in to all that science crap, I'm not socially retarded, and they treat me like a child." He was shouting now.

"They now that. They're trying to do right by you, and yes, legally you are a child." Jim was exasperated; he saw both sides of the picture.

"Whatever." The ride progressed in silence until Shaun realised he wasn't being taken home. "Where are you taking me?"

"Ryan fell down the stairs. Luckily your little sister went for a drink and called 911 when she found him."

The guilt came down on him like a bucket of Ice. When they arrived at the hospital Shaun saw his mother sitting on a chair and his father pacing. They walked over, Grissom saw him and turned away.

"How could you?" Sara whispered when she saw him. "We had social workers asking why two 8 year old children were being left over night. I don't understand."

"I'm sorry mom." That was all that was said.

**TBC...**

Short and angsty, I'm sorry it's not the best I've written there will be a bit (a lot) more angst and hopefully a bit more happiness, I promise.


End file.
